The Colóns
The Colóns were a professional wrestling tag team which consisted of real-life brothers, Carlito and Primo. The team worked for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on its Raw brand. They are former Unified WWE Tag Team Champions being holders of both the WWE Tag Team Championship and World Tag Team Championship. Their father is former World Wrestling Federation wrestler Carlos Colon, and they initially began teaming together in his promotion, World Wrestling Council and held the WWC World Tag Team Championship. In 2008, they began teaming together in WWE, when Primo debuted on SmackDown. In their debut, they defeated then-WWE Tag Team Champions Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder. This win earned them a title opportunity two weeks later, in which they were also successful. Following Carlito's release, Epico replaced Carlito to form a team with Primo called Los Matadores. History World Wrestling Council The Colóns initially began teaming in their father's company, World Wrestling Council (WWC) to defeat the tag team of Thunder and Lightning for the WWC World Tag Team Championship on March 16, 2002. They lost the title to Thunder and Lightning on the very next night. World Wrestling Entertainment 2008-2010 Soon after Primo debuted in WWE, he became a full-time member of the SmackDown! roster, along with his brother. They defeated WWE Tag Team Champions Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder in their first match as a team to gain victory on September 12, 2008. Two weeks later, both teams competed in a title match, with The Colóns winning to become tag team champions. Starting in November, The Colóns developed an on-screen relationship with The Bella Twins (Nikki and Brie), appearing in numerous backstage segments with them and The Bellas accompanied them to the ring.This relationship with the Bella Twins subsequently led to a feud with the World Tag Team Champions John Morrison and The Miz, as Morrison and The Miz flirted with The Bella Twins, and then defeated Carlito and Primo to win a date with them on Valentine's Day.The Bella were seemingly unable to choose between the teams, leading to Morrison and The Miz challenging The Colóns for the WWE Tag Team Championship, and The Colóns challenging Morrison and The Miz for the World Tag Team Championship, although each team retained their respective championship.The rivalry between the teams led The Bella Twins to fall out with each other, with Brie siding with the Colóns, and Nikki siding with Morrison and The Miz. At WrestleMania XXV, The Colóns defeated Morrison and The Miz to win the World Tag Team Championship and become the Unified WWE Tag Team Champions, and they successfully defended the championships the following night on Raw. On April 15, the Colóns were drafted back to the Raw brand as part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft. On April 27, the Colóns made their debut on Raw, defeating Jamie Noble and Chavo Guerrero. The team's collective WWE Superstars debut took place on May 28, 2009, when they defeated The World's Greatest Tag Team by pinfall. They lost the championship at The Bash to the team of Edge and Chris Jericho, who were added to a standard tag team match between the Colóns and The Legacy (Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase) moments before the match started. Carlito and Primo invoked their rematch clause the next night on Raw, but were unsuccessful, and on the July 6 episode of Raw, they lost again to Jericho and Edge. One week later the team officially disbanded in WWE when Carlito attacked Primo. Two weeks later, Primo pinned Carlito in a 6-man tag match. Brief reformation (2010) The team reunited on the [[May 6, 2010 Superstars results|May 6 episode of WWE Superstars]]'' when Carlito stopped the match and offered Primo to reform as a team. Primo accepted the offer, thus, turning him heel. The brothers attacked R-Truth on the May 10th episode of Raw. The duo then shook hands with Ted DiBiase, Jr. after getting paid with DiBiase's "Trust Fund." The reunion of the team would be short lived, as on May 21, Carlito was released due to a violation of the WWE wellness program and subsequent refusal to attend a rehabilitation facility.'' Primo replaced Carlito with his other cousin Epico to form a team that has so far only been referred to as Primo and Epico. They were accompanied by valet Rosa Mendes. And now accompanied by the team mascot El Torito in the tag-team "Los Matadores". In wrestling *'Carlito's finishing moves' :*''Backstabber'' (Double knee backbreaker) *'Managers' :*The Bella Twins (Brie and Nikki Bella) :*Brie Bella *'Entrance themes' :*"Cool" by Jim Johnston Championships and accomplishments *'Puerto Rico Wrestling' :*Tag Team of the Year (2008) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC World Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*World Tag Team Championship (1 time) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Council teams and stables Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Unified WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:2002 debuts Category:2010 disbandments